


New Beginnings

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Ahsoka knows not to have expectations by now.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armsofthestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsofthestorm/gifts).



Ahsoka blinks into the light. This is a temple, but the yellow pillars are not Malachor. She knows it from the air, dusty without the weight of a graveyard millennia old. 

It’s not a horror, the Force tells her. 

It’s a question for the woman before her. Small and lean and looking like she expects some answers herself.

Well. This should prove to be a good time. 

One ride out of the desert later, one ludicrous black wig--”god, I thought I threw that out,” Buffy says—one bed in a place to which they’re both strangers—and she’s right.


End file.
